Blackout
by Gemini-M
Summary: Jarod is in trouble, who will come to his aid? FINISHED!
1. A call for help

Blackout   
By Gemini-M  
  
  
**chapter 1  
A call for help **

**Disclaimer: The Pretender and its related characters are not mine. Just using them in this story for fun.**

**Author's Note: This is my second Pretender FanFic and I would like to dedicate it to Jaccione for all her wonderful help and words of encouragement. Thanks Jacci.**

  
**Deep in the bowels of the abominable structure fear, pain and screams where always present. Within those walls time stood still. There was no day or night, no seasons, no joy and no hope. They controlled his life. This was his world and he knew he would never leave it. He had survived the horrors all his life and in the process, he had found two friends. Now one of them was in need, it was his duty to help. Crawling through the maze of air vents, the little man with the wild hair searched for someone, anyone who would listen to him. His vivid dreams flashed in his tormented mind. His friend was scared, sad, and alone. His friend needed help. His first choice would be the old man. He cared for his friend and even though he concealed his true feelings for the AWOL Pretender, he always had protected him like a father. Quietly he removed the vent cover, descended to the floor, and crouched like a cat about to leap on his prey. In one swift move, he grabbed the old man's arm, hauled him out of his chair and started to drag him toward the door. Sydney was startle by the little man's sudden appearance, but more concerned about his behavior.   
  
"Angelo, what's wrong? Please calm down." Sydney spoke with a comforting and serene voice.   
  
Angelo was very agitated and kept mumbling something about a friend. With sadness in his voice, the little man pleaded, "Friend alone… sad. Friend needs help."  
  
Sydney knew that Angelo was not lying about this. Something was very wrong. Someone Angelo cared about was in trouble. His empathic abilities perceived that this person was in need and it sounded serious. The first person that came to Sydney's mind was Jarod. Sydney crouched next to Angelo and secretly asked him, "Angelo, is Jarod in trouble, is he hurt?"  
  
Angelo quickly nodded his head with a look of agony in his eyes.  
  
Sydney rose and began to pace around the room. A million thoughts rushed through his mind about the wellbeing of his former protégé. He needed to find Jarod. How and where could he start the search? He could not do this alone. He knew he could trust Broots, but could he trust Miss Parker? He would have no other choice but to ask for their help. Whispering a silent prayer for Jarod, he made up his mind. Slowly he lowered himself down into the chair at his desk. He pulled the cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed Miss Parker's cell phone. He had to be careful and keep this information away from Mr. Lyle and Raines. If Jarod were hurt, he would be more vulnerable. Sydney knew the risks he was taking but this time he would not stand by and do nothing. He was going to do everything in his power to help Jarod. Angelo was crouched in a corner rocking back and forth. He just kept repeating, "Friend alone needs help".  
  
"Don't worry Angelo we will find him". Sydney tried to calm the little man who obviously was extremely distressed.   
  
After the third ring, Miss Parker finally answered her phone with a very frustrated tone, "OK LAB RAT, I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED OF YOUR LITTLE GAMES, AND IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I SWEAR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU THE NEXT TIME I RUN INTO YOU!"   
  
Sydney was shocked to hear Miss Parker screaming at the top of her lungs, but at the same time curious about the possibilities that she had just spoken to Jarod.   
  
Sydney spoke in a calm and hushed tone," Miss Parker is Sydney. Did you just speak to Jarod?"  
  
"Well Yes and No. Your LAB RAT called me three times in the last half hour and keeps hanging up on me. You know what Sydney; I think he has really gone NUTS this time."  
  
"Miss Parker listen, I think Jarod is in trouble. Can Broots and I come over to your house this evening? We need to talk away from here."  
  
Miss Parker's rage had quickly vanished when she heard the concern in Sydney's voice. "Sure Sydney, I'll try to leave early to check if there are any messages at home, I'll see you later." With that, she disconnected the call.  
  
Sydney approached Angelo, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and explained his plan. "Angelo, don't worry, we will find Jarod and help him, now go to your space." With apprehension, Angelo disappeared into his world through the vents once again. The next step was to speak to Broots. Sydney quickly left his office and headed for SL-5 in search of the techie. As he was turning the corner to the Computer Lab, he nearly ran into Mr. Lyle. Sydney immediately tried to act as normal as possible to avoid any suspicion, but Mr. Lyle always enjoyed annoying the old psychologist.  
  
"Where is the fire Sydney, or do you have any new leads on Jarod?"  
  
The mention on Jarod's name almost made Sydney's heart stop, but he quickly fabricated an excuse for Lyle, "Sorry Mr. Lyle, but I'm running late in collecting the data of my latest research on behavior modification on twins and I really need to finish this before the weekend." Lyle just rolled his eyes and went on his way, mumbling something about shrinks.   
  
Once Lyle was out of sight, Sydney rushed into the Computer Lab in search of Broots. In the far corner of the Lab, Broots was absorbed in his work and did not hear Sydney's approach. When Sydney placed a hand on Broots shoulder, the techie nearly jumped out of his skin. "OH My God Sydney! You almost gave me a heart attack; I thought it was Lyle again. You know that guy just gives me the creeps. Whenever he comes here, he starts to play with his thumb, well not his thumb; because he doesn't have one any more… well you know what I mean."   
"Yes Broots I understand, but right now I need to ask you a favor. Can you come to Miss Parker's house after work today? It's really important."   
  
"Sure Sydney, What is this about? Is Miss Parker all right?" Broots was immediately concerned for his boss. Even though she was cold, intimidating and enjoyed making him squirm on a daily basis, he had grown to respect and care for her. No matter what people said, the Ice Queen had a soft spot in her heart for his Debbie. That was something that brought happiness to his little girl, and he would always treasure that friendship.   
  
Sydney did not want to go into details now. It was not safe and the Centre had ears and eyes everywhere. "Broots, Miss Parker is fine, I cannot tell you nothing more. Please meet us at 6 p.m. at her house. It's important."  
Broots was relieved that Miss Parker was fine, but he was very curious about this mysterious meeting. "OK Sydney, I'll take Debbie to my brother's and I'll see you at Miss Parker's house."  
  
"Thank you Broots, I knew I could count on you." With that remark, Sydney turned and left the Lab. Back at his office he continued to pace. He felt like a trapped animal. He knew he would not accomplish any work today. His mind was in turmoil. He could not concentrate on anything. He would just organize his paper work to occupy his mind until it was time to go home. He had to remain calm to avoid arousing any suspicion. This was going to be the longest day of his life.  
  
  
TBC**  



	2. The Meeting

**Blackout  
By Gemini**-**M  
  
Chapter 2  
The meeting  
  
As agreed, Miss Parker had left her office early, pretending she had developed one of her migraines. During her drive home, her mind was flooded with possible motives for Jarod's mysterious phone calls. She hated to admit it, but she was concerned for the Lab Rat. After speaking with Sydney and perceiving his fears, she began to feel very uneasy. She had ignored the feelings that had come over her when she had talked to Jarod, but now the voices were telling her that something was definitely very wrong. Jarod sounded different, this was not one of his prank calls. Since they had returned from the Island, Jarod's behavior had change. He was leaving fewer clues for her team to follow and his mischievous pranks and midnight calls were almost non-existent. She now feared that eventually he would disappear forever. Even though she hated herself for having these feelings, she craved for his attention and many nights she stayed awake, waiting for his call. She knew she would never acknowledge these feelings to anyone, but things had changed between Jarod and her. Images of their conversation in the back of the limousine at the airport in Glasgow flashed before her eyes.   
  
**_"We have been through a lot together you and me, from when we were kids at the Center to the last couple of days. I know that rarely our allegiance is the same, but I have always felt, I've always known that there is more to our lives that I ran and you chase."  
"Maybe we do what we have to just to get by in this life Jarod."  
"Maybe we both deserve something more."  
"Just forget what happened on that Island; forget that moment of weakness. Turning points only come when you have something to turn to."  
"Sorry, this isn't the different ending you were looking for. It is just the way the damn story goes."_**  
  
She vividly remembered Jarod reaching out to her and pleading with his eyes to take that turning point. The look of sadness and defeat in Jarod's face, as she rudely pulled her hands away would always haunt her. She quickly shook her head to bring herself out of her reverie. This was no time to deal with these emotions; she needed a clear mind to find the underlying cause of this puzzling situation. **

**Finally, she was home; she quickly brought her little sports car to a sudden stop, but not before she had crashed into her garbage can. She shore at the stupid object and ran to her front door with keys ready. As soon as she entered the dimly lid room, she could see in the distance the flashing light of her answering machine. She raced to the machine, pushed the bottom, and said a silent prayer that there would be a message from her friend.   
  
"Hello Miss Parker… there was a long pause. I am sorry I hung up on you earlier; I had problems with my phone. I tried to call Sydney, but... never mind. He sounded exhausted and unfocused. After we got back from the Island, I went back to try to pick up my mother's trail, but it was too late. With deep sadness in his voice he said, I lost her again…. I just got back a week ago.... I found something that belonged to your mother. There was a long silence again. She could hear him in the background looking for something. I am sorry… I thought I lost it, but here it is. When I went back to Ocee's cottage looking for some clue about my mother, I found a journal that belonged to your mother. I think my mother gave it to Ocee for safekeeping. Wait a minute. She could hear him coughing in the background. After a few minutes, he was back. He sounded breathless and his voice was almost inaudible. I didn't want to send it to you at the Centre for obvious reasons. I will try to have a friend take it to you personally… I do not know when. I hope it will tell you something about your mother's plan. Please let me know if it says anything about my Mom…. Miss Parker... I'm sorry for being such a pain all the time. No matter what happens you will always be my best friend... I... I have to go now." The call was over.**

** "Wait, Jarod" Unconsciously Miss Parker called to him, with tears trailing down her checks and a burning sensation in her throat. An alarming feeling had come over her as she listened to the message. Something was very wrong. The idea that he had found her mother's journal did not seem important now. Something frightened her ; she had an awful feeling that she would never see Jarod again. She quickly looked at her watch. It was 5:30 p.m. Sydney and Broots would be here soon. She wiped the tears from her face and made her way to the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches and salad for her guests. The minutes seemed like hours and Jarod's message kept repeating in her mind. **

** Finally, she heard a car pull up in her driveway. She ran across the living room and pulled her front door open. As Sydney was approaching the steps to her front porch, Broots was just arriving and parking his little Honda behind Sydney's car. "Hi Sydney; come in please." Miss Parker led the older man into her house and helped him out of his coat. She moved to the front door again and with an irritated tone in her voice called to Broots, "Would you get your butt up here, we don't have all night." Broots, raced up the steps and clumsily tripped on the last step almost crash landing in Miss Parker's porch. Miss Parker rolled her eyes and uttered with sarcasm, "Haven't you learned how to walk yet?" "S…sorry Miss Parker, Am I late?. I had to take Debbie over to my brother's house and the traffic, Oh My God! It was horrible; you know how it is on Fridays, everyone goes nuts and it's like a zoo out there." "Come on Broots, get in here, we don't want the whole world to find out about our little meeting." **

**Miss Parker closed the door behind Broots and after hanging Sydney's coat directed both visitors to the answering machine. "Sydney, Broots, listen to this message from Jarod, I think our Boy Wonder is in trouble." Both men listened to the message with deep concentration. When it was over, they glanced at each other and at Miss Parker with confusion. **

**"What should we do Sydney?" Miss Parker and Broots both asked simultaneously. After a few seconds, Miss Parker broke the silence, "Sydney, Jarod said in his message that he tried to reach you. Did you check your e-mail?"**

**"Yes Miss Parker I checked, but there was nothing from Jarod, and he did not leave any messages at my home either. I do not understand why he said that in his message. Jarod sounded different, almost disoriented." Sydney hated this feeling of helplessness, but he knew he was not alone. Miss Parker was trying to hide her concern behind her Ice Queen facade, but Sydney knew her very well and could sense that this message from Jarod had affected her deeply. **

**Sydney began to pace nervously around the room , then suddenly stopped and moved quickly to the answering machine, "Miss Parker what time was the message from Jarod recorded?" **

**Miss Parker played the message over again, this time making a note of the date and time. "Sydney, the call was made at 1:00 p.m. today." **

**Sydney looked at his watch and then at Miss Parker and Broots with apprehension. "That was over 5 hours ago. If Jarod is ill or hurt and he has not sought medical attention.... This is not good."**

**Broots looked at Sydney and Miss Parker and whispered, "Do you think that maybe Mr. Lyle found Jarod?"**

**Both Sydney and Miss Parker gave him a menacing look. "No Broots, I don't think so; Jarod's call was made around the time I ran into Lyle on my way to the Computer Lab, when I went looking for you. Besides, if Mr. Lyle had found Jarod he would not waste any time in bringing him in to show off his victory." Sydney felt his concern give away to anger.**

**"O.K., this is not getting us anywhere; We need to find a way to trace this call or go over the latest clues Jarod left behind, and try to get a location." Miss Parker suddenly addressed both men.**

**"But, but... M Miss Parker, Jarod has not sent us any clues for over a month, and from what he says on the message he just got back from that Island; Is that the Island you both where in together? You never told us what happened there."**

**Miss Parker suddenly gave Broots a piercing look that made him go pale and speechless. Sydney decided at that precise moment to step in before the techie would lose a limb. "Miss Parker, what if we get Angelo to help us. After all he was the one who first sensed Jarod was in trouble, and as I recall , the last time Jarod was in danger from that guy, Bartlett, he also warned us."**

**"Yes Sydney, I think that's a good idea, but we need to do this quickly and without Lyle and Raines knowledge. Lyle would do anything to get to Jarod. I just hope we are not too late; Oh My God, with all this talking, I forgot about dinner. Please lets go to the kitchen and we can continue this while we eat something." Miss Parker led both men to the kitchen table, where she had set sandwiches, salad and drinks for all of them. **

**As they were finishing their dinner, the phone rang. The three occupants at the table looked at each other in shock, and Broots stammered out, " D... do you think is Jarod again? "**

**Miss Parker jumped out of her chair as if she was on a spring and ran to the phone. "Jarod ?" Her response was almost a plea.**

**"Well hello Sis; Sorry to disappoint you. Where you expecting a call from JAROD?"**

**"What the hell do you want Lyle? **

**"You did not answer my question." **

**"NO, I WAS NOT, Miss Parker took a deep breath to calm herself down before arousing any suspicion, Somebody is been making prank calls almost every night, and I thought it might be Jarod. NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" **

**"Have you talked to Sydney this evening? I need to talk to him and cannot reach him at his home or cell phone."**

**"No, I have not seen him since this morning at the Centre; What do you need Sydney for?"**

**"Well dear sis; It seems that our other Lab Rat has escaped."**

**"Lyle, What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about Angelo; HE'S GONE!"**

**"WHAT?" Now it was Miss Parker's turn to go pale with shock. At this point Sydney and Broots were both standing at the kitchen entrance, looking at Miss Parker with extreme curiosity. **

**"Yes, you heard right. Angelo is gone and our father is going ballistic. He wants everyone back here at once to search for the missing rat." With that Lyle disconnected the call.**

**"GREAT, That's all we need it." Miss Parker shouted and slammed the receiver down.**

**"Miss Parker, What happened?" Sydney was the first one to approach Parker to inquire about the phone call. **

**"Well, as if things were not complicated enough, Our friend, Angelo has gone AWOL, and Raines has ordered everyone back ASAP to start the search."**

** "Miss Parker, What are we going to do now; What about Jarod ?" Miss Parker could see that Broots was deeply concerned about Jarod as well. Even though, Broots didn't know Jarod very well , he had grown to like and respect the wayward pretender, specially after Jarod had helped him in his daughter's custody case. Broots was a good man and a good friend. Miss Parker fondly put her hand on Broots' shoulder to acknowledge his concern.**

**"Don't worry Broots, we'll think of something, but at the moment we have to get back to the Centre and hope that Angelo is found. We need his help to find Jarod." Miss Parker spoke in a tone that was very different from her usual demeanor. This was not the huntress anymore, this was a concerned friend.**

** At that exact moment, there was a loud knock at the front door. The three occupants jumped ,and looked at each other as if they had been caught in the middle of a police raid. Broots dropped the can of soda he was holding and ran to the kitchen to hide in the pantry, while Sydney just stood there waving his hands and whispering to Miss Parker, "Where should I hide Parker?" Miss Parker quickly pushed Sydney up the stairs, "Go... hurry Sydney, just go up and hide in my room somewhere."**

**When the coast was clear, she took a deep breath , straighten her skirt ,combed her hair with her hands and went to answer the door. On the way to the door she told herself," If I live through this night Jarod, you owe my big time." **

**As she open the door, she was greeted with a hug around her waist that almost squeezed the air out of her. For a moment, she could not find her voice, but finally she screamed, "OH MY GOD, ANGELO! How did you find us.? Come in hurry, everyone at the Centre is looking for you; Sydney, Broots come back. It's Angelo!"**

**Sydney came running down the stairs and Broots entered the room with a broom in his hand. They both blinked in surprise and Miss Parker could not hold back a chuckle at the look of shock in both their faces. "Well boys, It looks like we're back in business, and Broots what are you planning to do with my broom?" Broots gave her a nervous smile and placed the broom against the wall. **

**Angelo stood next to Miss Parker holding her hand firmly and scanning the surroundings nervously. When he saw Sydney, he ran to him and began begging uncontrollably, "Sydney REFUGE. Must help Jarod, please." **

**Sydney placed his arm around Angelo's shoulder and guided him to the nearest couch. "Angelo, don't worry we'll help Jarod: That's why we are here." Angelo finally met Sydney's eyes, and smiled slightly. "Now Angelo, can you help us find Jarod.?" Angelo looked at Miss Parker and then at Sydney and nodded his head slowly.**

**"Miss Parker do you have anything that belongs to Jarod? We need to use Angelo's empathic abilities, and hope that he can give us some clues on Jarod's whereabouts." **

**Miss Parker dashed to her room and returned after a few minutes with a sweater in her hands. "This belongs to Jarod, he lent it to me when we were on the Island." Broots looked at Miss Parker with confusion, but Sydney could not erase the smirk off his face. Miss Parker just looked back at them with irritation and shouted, "WHAT?" **

**"N...Nothing Miss Parker", Broots stuttered and quickly moved next to Sydney and Angelo. **

**Sydney handed the sweater to Angelo with a silent prayer for Jarod's sake. Angelo held the sweater between his hands quietly for a few minutes and then jolted out of the couch screaming, "No...no, friend wants to leave...Tired, sad, don't want to be alone anymore... It's dark, cold....very cold. Wants to sleep." Angelo choked on a sob, "Sydney hurry, hurry... Friend wants to leave. No more time!"**

**Sydney blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes after hearing Angelo's revelation. He was very frightened. What if they were too late? He approached Angelo very slowly and asked him, "Angelo, do you know where Jarod is? Please Angelo, can you find him.?" Angelo was shivering uncontrollably, he looked up at Sydney's face and whispered, "Angelo knows"**

**Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief, but quickly hid her emotions from the others, "O.K., Sydney you need to go back to the Centre to keep Lyle and Raines off our backs; If they ask you about Broots, tell them that Broots is out of town with his daughter, and you could not reach him. As for me, I'll deal with Lyle and Raines later. Broots; You, Angelo and I will go find Jarod. We will go in your car."**

**Sydney was not very happy with Miss Parker's orders, he wanted to see for himself that Jarod was alright. "Miss Parker, what are you planning to do once you find Jarod?"**

**"I'm planning to do my Job Sydney."**

**"Miss Parker, what if Jarod is hurt bad?, Are you going to bring him in that way?, You know what they'll do to him."; With a heavy heart, Sydney felt as if he was pleading for his son's life.**

**"Sydney, I know what I'm doing. Just go back to the Centre and I'll keep you informed; Stop being such a mother hen."**

**Miss Parker looked away from Sydney's pleading eyes; picked up her gun and placed it her holster. Then she grabbed Angelo by one arm and led him out of the house; "Lets go Broots, we don't have all night."**

**Broots looked back at Sydney with a reassuring smile," Sydney don't worry, Jarod knows how to get out of dangerous situations; Remember, He's very clever."**

**"I hope you're right Broots"**

**Sydney just stood on Miss Parker's front porch until Broots' car was out of sight. He felt like he had aged 20 years in the past few hours. Now he had to return to the Centre and wait. **

** It was almost 9 p.m. and they had been driving for about an hour, heading east outside of Dover. Miss Parker had decided to drive, which had made Broots pale with fright. At first, Angelo was confused and panicky and following his directions had been a challenge. Finally, after many turns and stops, Angelo pointed with certainty to an old Victorian home on Little Creek Rd. The two stories structure looked abandoned and was all boarded up. **

**When Miss Parker stopped the car, Angelo jumped out and ran to the house. "Wait Angelo!", but the little man had already disappeared in the darkness. Broots was just frozen in the back seat with eyes fixed on the house. Miss Parker turned around and handed him a flashlight, "Lets go Broots, Let's go find our Boy Wonder" Nervously he took the flashlight and followed closely behind Miss Parker. "Man this place is really spooky....It reminds me of that movie, you know the one I'm talking about, the .... The House on Haunted Hill, that's the one. Miss Parker stopped all of the sudden to check for an entrance, and Broots who was distracted talking about scary movies bumped right into her back and knocked her to the ground. **

** "You idiot, watch where you're going!"**

**"I... I'm sorry m... Miss Parker, I didn't see you." **

**"Then what do you have that flashlight for? USE IT!"**

**"Angelo, Angelo where are you?" Miss Parker whispered his name to avoid alerting Jarod, but there was no sign of the little man anywhere. Finally they found a back door where the boards had been loosened. Miss Parker and Broots entered the house and were shrouded in total darkness.**

** Slowly they moved through the darkness. The house was enormous; in front of them was a huge kitchen and beyond a set of French doors was an elegant living room with a gigantic crystal chandelier elegantly hanging from the high ceiling. All the furnishings were covered with sheets and the spider webs made the final decor. The whole place had a very haunted atmosphere. Miss Parker immediately noticed the elegant staircase that ascended to the upper level of the house. **

**"Broots lets check upstairs first." **

**"OK Miss Parker, Boy this place sure is creepy. I hope we don't have to spend the night here."**

**"Come down Scooby and watch where you're going, because if you fall and break a leg I'm not carrying you out of here."**

**As they reached the second floor, there were rooms in both directions. "Broots you check the two rooms on the right and I'll go left."**

**Broots swallowed hard and whispered, "By myself?"**

**"Broots, I swear to God if you don't get moving I'll shoot you before the night is over."**

** Shaking like a leaf, Broots started moving in the direction that Miss Parker had sent him. Slowly he opened the squeaky door to the first room. The room was in total darkness, except for the dim light of a candle on the night table. The room had a large bed, but it was empty. Broots instinctively moved around to the other side of the bed and was frozen in place at the sight before him. "OH MY GOD!"**

**TBC**

**   
  
**


	3. Crisis

**Blackout **

**By Gemini-M**

**Chapter 3**

**"Crisis"**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the readers for your wonderful reviews, and to Jaccione and Onisius for all their help. **

**Miss Parker was about to reach the last bedroom at the end of the hall, when she heard Broots' alarming screams. "Miss Parker hurry, I found Jarod" She turned around, brought out her gun, and ran towards the direction of Broots' voice. She felt as if she was moving in slow motion, she could hear her rapid heartbeat in her ears, and the anticipation of what was ahead terrified her. Down the hall she almost crashed into Broots who was running out of the dark room. She quickly pushed Broots out of the way and ran to the other side of the bed where Jarod lay on the floor. For an instant she was frozen. There at her feet lay Jarod motionless. He was on his side and in his hand he held a picture of his mother. Finally she brought herself back to reality when she heard Broots' trembling voice, "Miss Parker, is he....dead?" **

**"I don't know Broots", she said almost inaudibly.**

**Miss Parker slowly kneeled down next to Jarod and very slowly placed the tip of her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. With a sigh of relief she said, "No, he's alive; He has a pulse, but very weak." She slowly turned him on his back and gently slapped his cheek a few times, "Jarod, Wake up." Jarod's eyes slowly blinked open. He tried to focus on her face, but there was no recognition in his gaze. He mumbled something incoherently and slipped into unconsciousness again. "Great! Jarod come on, stay with me!" She shook him gently but there was no response.**

** Miss Parker reached down and rested her hand gently on his forehead. "Oh my God, he's burning up! Broots come on hurry, help me get him on the bed." With great difficulty they managed to raise his limp body to the bed. Once on the bed, Parker started to shout orders. " Broots go find a container and fill it up with cold water, and see if you can find some towels or sheets. We need to lower his temperature." While Broots was gone, she quickly removed most of his clothes and covered him with a sheet. Jarod started shivering uncontrollably and curled his body tightly trying to get some warmth. She needed to find some aspirin to lower the fever and fast. "Great, now I have to play nurse maid." Hesitantly, she left his side for a moment and started to look around the darkened room for his duffle bag. **

** For the first time she noticed Angelo, he was crouching in a corner rocking back and forth. He looked panicky. She slowly approached the little man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Angelo don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Jarod. I'll take good care of him" Angelo looked back at Miss Parker trembling, "Friend afraid... sad, wants to leave." Angelo's words shocked her deeply and for a moment she feared that Jarod could die. She blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and firmly promised Angelo, "Listen to me Angelo, Jarod is not going to die, I promise." Angelo finally met her eyes and smiled slightly. **

**When she finally found the duffle bag, she emptied all its contents on the floor and quickly found the aspirin bottle, "Good boy Jarod, I knew you would have some aspirin." She grabbed the bottle of water from the night stand and sat on the bed next to Jarod. She pulled Jarod up almost to a sitting position leaning against her. "Wake up Jarod", she told him tapping his cheek gently. His eyes fluttered open, but his delirious state of mind blocked his perception of the woman holding him. He whispered with difficulty, "Mom?" Miss Parker choked at his remark, but quickly regained her composure. "Here Jarod you need to take this aspirin to lower your fever....good. Here drink some water.... good." Slowly she lowered him back on the bed, covered him with a sheet and sat on a chair near the bed. His fever was still very high and he was shivering and coughing miserably. She looked at Jarod with deep concern and remembered the news from a few days ago about an epidemic of influenza that had caused hundredths of death in Europe. "Well buddy, it looks like you brought us quite a souvenir from your trip to Europe." **

**Suddenly Jarod's eyes flew open with panic and he sat in the bed screaming, "NO NO NO, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP! I WANT TO GO HOME, SYDNEY PLEASE! WHERE IS MY MOM? MOM, MOM." **

**Miss Parker jumped out of the chair and ran to his side. She held his hands and gently pushed him back down, "Jarod it's OK. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you. You need to lie down and rest." After a few minutes he was back to a semiconscious state but still holding her hand tightly to his chest. **

**At the sound of the commotion, Broots came running back into the room. "What's wrong Miss Parker; What happened?" **

**"It's OK Broots, he was hallucinating due to the high fever. I already gave him some aspirin, lets hope it starts to work soon. He's really sick Broots... he might....die." Miss Parker was overwhelmed, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears.**

** Broots noticed the look of concern in Miss Parker's face and the way she repeatedly caressed Jarod's face. She cared for him deeply. The revelation both shocked and pleased Broots. This is why the pretender had eluded them for almost six years. She could never bring herself to take him back to that Hell. This almost made him jealous, but he could not hate Jarod. He was a friend and a good person. Broots had always hated the idea of hunting a human being, like an animal, to take him back to that house of horrors. He shook himself from his thoughts and approached Miss Parker.**

**" Don't worry Miss Parker, Jarod is strong and a survivor. He'll pull through. Here is the pitcher with water and I also found some blankets and towels. Miss Parker are you OK? You look very tired."**

**" Thanks, I'm fine Broots, don't worry. Can you please go back to Dover and get us some supplies. We will need some food, cough syrup, candles and plenty of drinks. We need to keep Jarod hydrated."**

**"Sure Miss Parker, what about Sydney? Do you want me to give him a call? He must be going crazy waiting for news."**

**"No, not yet. If we tell him the condition Jarod is in, he'll want to come right away. We cannot take that risk. If The Centre finds us here with Jarod ,we'll be permanent residents in renewal wing. I'll call him tomorrow morning. Now go. It's already 10pm and the grocery stores will be closing soon."**

**After Broots left, Miss Parker started to wash Jarod's face and torso with the wet cloth to bring down the fever. He continued to toss back and forth and the fever was not decreasing. All of the sudden Jarod's body began to convulse violently. "OH MY GOD!" Immediately she realized what was happening. He was having a seizure. Parker jumped on the bed and putting her arms around him she held him on his side to ease his breathing until the spasms ceased. During the whole ordeal, she kept whispering soothing words in his ear, "It's OK Jarod. You're going to be fine. Please Jarod, be strong. You can beat this. Oh God, make it stop." Finally the spasms ceased , his breathing slowed down and he had slipped back into unconsciousness. **

**During the whole episode, Angelo had jumped on the bed and held Jarod's hand pleading, "Don't leave. Not alone anymore. Friend need you." When it was over he moved to the foot of the bed and sat guarding his friend. At that moment, Miss Parker saw how deeply Angelo cared for his friend, and she knew this was a feeling she also shared even though she would never admit it to anyone. Memories of the three of them together as children at the Centre rushed into her mind, and a tear made a trail down her cheek. Their bond was something very special and would never be broken. **

**After what seemed like an eternity, Broots finally returned. Miss Parker was frantic, "What took you so long?"**

**" S...Sorry Miss Parker but most of the stores were closed and I had to drive further into town, but I got all the things you asked for and I also found some lanterns."**

** "It's OK Broots, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just nervous and tired. Jarod is not getting any better and while you were gone he had a seizure." This was a side of Miss Parker he had never seen. She was frightened and vulnerable. **

**"Oh My God! Miss Parker don't you think he should be at a hospital?"**

**"Yes I know, but at what cost? If we take him to a hospital, The Centre will be there within minutes. Do you think he would want that?" Miss Parker's sadness became anger. **

**"No, of course not, but what if we cannot help him. He could....die." Broots words were almost a whisper. **

**"We'll wait until the morning. If by then, there is no improvement, we'll take him to the nearest hospital and hope that The Centre is not running a check on local hospitals for Jarod. Now lets give Jarod some of the cough medicine and some fluids. I hope you brought me some coffee. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."**

**Before long, Broots had found a place to sleep. He was all curled up on a small couch and happily snoring away under a warm blanket. Angelo was fast asleep at the foot of the bed at Jarod's feet. He refused to move away from his friend. He kept repeating, "Friend wants to leave. Must help friend stay."**

**Miss Parker watched over Jarod all night. She tried to keep him hydrated by giving him fluids repeatedly, and continued her attempts to lower his fever by cooling his face and torso with the wet cloth. Jarod's tossing was worse and he had repeated coughing fits. She gave him more aspirin for the fever, but what he really needed was antibiotics. Parker worried that his condition was more serious than she presumed. Numerous times during the night he woke up with horrible hallucinations, screaming and then curling himself into a tight ball and weeping. She could only imagine all the demons that he was running from in his nightmares. His whole life was a nightmare. She shook her head sadly. She never thought that seeing Jarod like this would affect her so deeply. Finally to help him calm down, she laid next to him and tenderly stroked her fingers through his hair while reminiscing about childhood memories. **

** Jarod lay unconscious and unresponsive for hours, but just before daybreak she felt his forehead and smiled with relief when she noticed that the fever was breaking and his breathing was more regular. She laid her head back on the pillow and fell asleep instantly. **

** When the morning light began to brighten the room, Miss Parker opened her eyes and found herself curled up next to Jarod with her arm possessively wrapped around his waist. She smiled with embarrassment and slowly climbed out of the bed to avoid waking him and finding her in such a compromising position. She looked at her watch and it was almost 9:00 am Broots was still sound asleep on the couch and Angelo was gone. She quietly approached Broots and shook him, "Come on Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." **

**Broots woke with a start and gasped, "What... what happened? I...I don't know anything."**

**Miss Parker could not help but laugh at the look of shock on her friend's face. "Calm down Broots, They're not coming for you... yet."**

**"Oh My God, Miss Parker. All Night I had these nightmares about The Centre finding us and the horrible things that they did to us. I... I'm still shaking. Miss Parker how is Jarod? Is he better?"**

**"Yes Broots I think he is going to be fine. You were right about him. He is very strong." She smiled at him and squeezed his arm as a gesture of gratitude for helping her save her friend. **

**Broots looked around the room and whispered, "Where is Angelo"**

**"I don't know. When I woke up, he was gone. Don't worry, he'll come back or return to The Centre on his own. He is smarter that what most people think. Sometimes I think he is as smart as Jarod." **

**Miss Parker quickly went to her jacket I got some money from her pocket. "Broots can you get us some breakfast. I really need some coffee and also bring some baked goods, like donuts and bagels. I think our patient is going to be starving when he wakes up."**

**Broots quickly combed with his hands the few untidy hairs on his head and rushed out the door.**

**Miss Parker slowly scanned the room and noticed the chaos left from the night before. There were food containers on a small table, blankets and towels on the chair, and Jarod's clothes all over the floor. **

**Suddenly she noticed Jarod's duffle bag and all its contents scattered on the floor. Recalling Jarod's message about her mother's journal. She quickly checked through all the items looking for the journal. There was some clothing, a toothbrush , his cell phone, which was out of battery, a blank red notebook, some Pez candy dispensers, a small key, and a couple of pictures. These were the items that captured her attention. There was a picture of his mother, his brother and an old picture of both of them in one of the Centre's Sims lab. She smiled at the idea that Jarod had saved this picture of them. He definitely treasured their friendship. It made her feel guilty for being so cruel to him in the past, but deep inside she still considered him her best friend. **

**Not finding her mother's Journal was a disappointment, but Jarod had probably hid it somewhere safe until he could send it to her as promised. She would have to trust him this time. She put all his treasures back in his bag and went to check on Jarod. Broots would be coming back any minute with their breakfast. **

** Slowly she moved next to the bed. Jarod was still sound asleep. In the light of day she could see how fragile he looked. He was pale and had lost a great deal of weight. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was sticking up wildly. She almost laughed at his hair, but then realized how close she had come to losing him just a few hours ago. She sat down on the bed and rubbed his stubble covered cheek, tenderly and called his name softly, "Jarod, it's time to wake up"**

**Jarod opened his eyes slowly and blinked trying to focus on the face above him. As her face came into focus, he stared at Miss Parker wide-eyed and aghast. His lips started trembling and for an instant he could not find his voice, "M....Miss Parker!" **

** Before Miss Parker could reply to him, Jarod bolted out of bed and made a run for the door, stumbling. She tried to restrain him but instead landed flat on the bed. She screamed after him trying to make him stop, "Jarod wait!", but Jarod was in a total panic. A wave of dizziness made Jarod fall to the ground, but the adrenalin rushing through his system and his instinct for survival gave him the strength to quickly get up and keep running. By the time he reached the door he noticed he was only wearing his boxer shorts, but that didn't matter at the moment, his total focus was on getting out of that room and as far away as possible from Miss Parker. **

**As he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder to check on Miss Parker's position. This was his worse nightmare. How did they find him? A dozen escape scenarios went through his mind in an instant. He had to get out of this situation alive. He made a dash for the exit and crashed right into Broots who was just outside the door carrying all their breakfast goodies. At the shock of seeing Jarod launch into him, Broots let out a terrified scream, "Ahhhhh!!" **

**Everything went flying. There was hot coffee and juice all over both of them, and donuts and bagels were everywhere. All Broots could say was, "Hot, hot, hot!!" **

**Jarod got up like a maniac and tried to run for the stairs, but tripped over one of Broots' legs and fell tumbling down the stairs. Broots in a panic tried to grab his arm, but it was too late.**

**At that moment Miss Parker came running into the hall and saw the mess all over the floor and Broots trembling by the stairs. "Where is...?, OH MY GOD! Broots, What happened?" **

**At the bottom of the stairs, Jarod lay unconscious.**

**" I...I'm sorry Miss Parker. I...I didn't meant to really. I turned and there he was. Then... Crash, and he tripped over me and fell. My God Miss Parker. I'm really sorry. I hope he's not dead."**

**Miss Parker shot Broots a glare that froze him in place, and started running down the stairs, "Just shut up Broots. Hurry, come and help me." She was hysterical and her mind kept repeating, "This is not happening. Please, please be OK."**

**When Miss Parker reached the bottom of the stairs, she knelt next to Jarod and immediately checked for a pulse. "Thank God, he's alive." Slowly, they turned him over and noticed all the blood running down the side of his face. Jarod had a nasty gash on his right temple and it was bleeding pretty badly. "Broots quickly, go get some towels, we need to stop the bleeding." After they managed to stop the bleeding, Miss Parker checked for any broken bones. Fortunately, he had escaped the fall with only the cut on his head and a bad contusion on his ribcage ,but he was out cold.**

**Once they managed to carry him back upstairs to the room, Miss Parker made sure that the pretender would not take off again like a mad man. She pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed one of Jarod's hands to the bed's headboard. **

**Again, poor Broots was sent to town for supplies, this time they needed some bandages and more food. While Broots was gone, Miss Parker just paced around the room waiting for Jarod to regain consciousness. She still could not believe what had just happened. This whole weekend was just a nightmare and it was not over yet. Knowing that Jarod could not go anywhere at that moment she decided to check the rest of the house for Angelo.**

**Jarod awoke feeling miserable. His whole body ached, especially his head and ribcage. Everything was blurry and turning his head made him dizzy. He struggled to sit up, but the whole room started to spin and he had to close his eyes and drop his head back into the pillow. **

**After the dizziness had passed he attempted to sit up again, but noticed with shock that he was handcuffed to the bed's headboard. The awkward position put strain on his ribs and he cried out with pain. **

**When Miss Parker heard his cry, she came running into the room. Jarod looked panicky and disoriented. She approached the bed and asked him calmly, "How are you feeling Jarod? You gave us quite a scare." Jarod just stared at her wide-eyed and speechless. With a smile on her face Miss Parker tried to ease the tension, " My God Jarod, you look as if you have seen a ghost. What's wrong?" **

**Jarod scanned the surroundings and asked cautiously, "Who are you? Why am I handcuffed to this bed? How did I get here?"**

**Now it was Miss Parker's turn to be shocked. Slowly in a daze, she lowered herself down into the chair next to the bed and stared at Jarod with her mouth open, " No, no, this is not happening."**

**Jarod watched her every move like a hawk. **

**With a sudden motion that made Jarod flinch, Miss Parker sprang from the chair in search of her cell phone, " I think I better call Sydney on this. Great! This is all I need. You losing your memory now."**

**"Hello, This is Sydney"**

**"Sydney is me, Parker."**

**"Thank God Parker. I was really worried. Did you find Jarod? Is he OK?" **

**"Yes and no Syd, but now we have another problem."**

**"What do you mean another problem?" **

**"Syd it's a long story, and I can't go into details right now. Jarod has lost his memory"**

**"What? How? What happened?" Sydney was totally confused and Parker was not making any sense. She was starting so sound like Broots.**

**"Jarod hit his head in a fall and now he can't remember anything. What should I do?"**

**"It sounds like Traumatic Amnesia Parker. It's a loss of memory, where the person forgets his identity and experiences occurring prior to the trauma. It may last a few hours or days. Parker, he needs medical attention, but right now you may have a bigger problem."**

**"What are you talking about Sydney?" **

**"Jarod was spotted in Dover Friday morning, and the search for him has intensified in that area. If you're near Dover get out as soon as you can." **

**"Thanks Syd" With that she disconnected the call. **

**At that precise moment, Broots came running through the door. "Mm...Miss Parker! Dover is crawling with sweepers. I barely got out, and I think they are headed this way!"**

**"I know, I just spoke to Sydney. We need to leave pronto! They both started running back and forth in the room gathering all their belongings. Jarod just sat on the bed looking at both of them nervously.**

**"Broots you go back to your brother's home and stay clear of the Centre as long as you can. Remember, you were out of town the whole time."**

**Broots was now in a total panic running around the room. "OK, OK, but what about you and Jarod? You don't have a car."**

**Miss Parker looked at Broots with a smile in her face and then started searching through Jarod's leather jacket. "Yes we do!" In her hand she held a set of car keys. "All I need to do is think like Jarod and find it. Jarod probably parked his car a few blocks away to avoid suspicion. And knowing Jarod, I could guess what kind of car he would have."**

**Broots looked at Miss Parker and then at Jarod in a state of confusion," Why don't you just ask Jarod about the location of his car?"**

**"Broots we have another problem. Jarod has amnesia."**

**"What?" **

**"Broots, I don't have time to explain now. I'll go find his car. You remove Jarod's handcuffs and help him with his clothes. I'll be right back. Hurry please." She gave Broots a small key, tossed on her jacket, grabbed the keys for the car and rushed out the door.**

**It was almost noon when Miss Parker came back with a huge smile on her face, "I found it. I parked it in the back of the house. Lets Go!"**

**Broots went ahead to put Jarod's duffle bag and DSA player in Jarod's car, while Miss Parker finished clearing the room of any clues that would lead back to them. If the Centre ever found out about their little rescue mission , they would never see the light of day again. The thought alone made her tremble with fear. **

**Miss Parker gazed at Jarod with concern. He was sitting at the edge of the bed in a daze. The mischievous sparkle from his eyes was gone. He looked so lost. She approached him slowly and said tenderly, "Are you ready Jarod?"**

**Jarod just looked at her and nodded his head sadly. When Jarod tried to get up a dizzying wave came over him and he fell with a loud thud to the floor. Miss Parker quickly helped him sit back on the bed. "Sorry Jarod, I thought you were strong enough to make it on your own. I guess that bump on your head was more serious than what I thought."**

**He met her eyes and smiled slightly. Jarod tried to get up again, but he was still very woozy. Miss Parker wedged herself under his arm and helped him walk out of the room very slowly. Once at the top of the stairs, Broots came running up and wedged himself under Jarod's other arm. Between the two of them they were able to guide Jarod safely down the stairs. By the time they had reached the bottom of the stairs, Jarod was staggering, his face was pale and covered in sweat, and he looked like he was about to black out again.**

**Miss Parker looked at Broots with fondness, reached over and grabbed his hand, "Broots, I don't know how I'll ever thank you for all your help and I'm sure Jarod feels the same way."**

**Broots smiled back nervously," It's alright Miss Parker that's what friends are for, besides I owed you and Jarod a couple of favors, I guess it was my turn to pay them back. Take care of yourself Miss Parker and please be careful. We'll be waiting for your call." **

**"Broots, tell Syd not to worry about his Lab Rat. I'll take good care of him. Heck, from now on you can call me Florence Nightingale" Broots just laughed back.**

**As they were about to exit through the same back door they had used the night before, they heard a commotion at the front of the house. Broots and Miss Parker looked at each other with terror in their eyes. "They're here!"**

**TBC**


	4. Turning Point

**Blackout****By Gemini-M**

Chapter 4  
**"Turning Point"**

**Disclaimer: The Pretender and all its characters are not mine. They belong to NBC, TNT, and its Producers. I am just borrowing them to write this story for fun. No infringement intended. The song, Frozen, was written by Madonna and Patrick Leonard and is from her l998 album, "Ray of Light."**

**Author's note: Thanks again to all the readers for their wonderful reviews. Writing this story was a lot of fun and I hope you all like the conclusion. A million Thanks to my beta readers Jaccione and Kylie. You girls are great. **

**A cold chill ran through their bodies as if they had fallen into an icy lake. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating and her dry throat had rendered her speechless. Panic was painted in Miss Parker's face like a canvas. They quickly moved toward the opening that was once a kitchen door, and prayed that no hostile party would be on the other side to greet them. As Miss Parker was pulling Jarod through the opening, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze. She could feel the blood rush from her face. She closed her eyes and slowly turned around. The sight before her almost made her cry with joy. There in front of her stood that kind little man with wild hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "My God Angelo, where have you been? Am I glad to see you!" **

**Angelo just gave her his famous boyish grin and grabbed her hand, "We go now" **

**Once they were all out of the house, they rushed to Jarod's car. Luckily, Miss Parker had parked Jarod's Mustang behind an industrial size garbage bin that was at the side of the house, and it helped conceal the car from the street. Broots quickly climbed into the back seat. He was pale as a ghost and his legs felt like jelly. Jarod was leaning heavily against the car waiting for Broots to lower the front passenger seat. He was exhausted and his head was still spinning from their rushed exit down the stairs. Angelo turned toward Jarod and gave him an unexpected hug, which made Jarod wince in pain when the little man made contact with his bruised ribs. At Jarod's reaction, Angelo pulled back and looked at Jarod with concern. "Jarod hurt?"**

** Totally perplexed Jarod looked at the strange little man. The man before him looked distressed but not threatening. He had an air of sadness and concern in his eyes, but he made him feel safe, unlike the feelings he was getting from this woman. **

** From the other side of the car Miss Parker whispered, "Lets go Angelo, get in the car."**

**Angelo looked at Jarod attentively and smiled again, "Friend not sad anymore. Friend... lost?" Angelo moved away from Jarod, laughing hysterically and ran back into the house. **

**"Angelo No!" Miss Parker tried to stop him, but it was too late. The little man disappeared through the same opening they had just exit the house. **

**Inside the house, they could hear the commotion of a chase. There were shouts and sounds of broken glass. Jarod stood frozen by the car wondering about the events taking place all around him, and who was that little man? There was something familiar about him and he had an uneasy feeling about the fate of this peculiar little man.**

**Miss Parker dashed around the car, pushed Jarod in, and closed his door. The sudden jerking motion rewarded Jarod with a sharp pain to his ribs. He cried out in pain and sat back on the seat, with eyes closed, holding his side until the pain would subside. **

** At the realization of her actions, Miss Parker looked at Jarod with an apologetic smile and said, "Sorry, I forgot about the ribs." However, she did not get any response from the pale man sitting next to her. Broots was in the back seat, shaking like a leaf and acting as a lookout for any unwelcome escort.**

**Thankful to whatever celestial forces was protecting them, the little group managed to leave the Dover area without detection. Miss Parker made plans to drop-off Broots at his brother's home in Philadelphia, until it was safe for him to return to Dover for his car, and Miss Parker and Jarod would continue to travel north toward Maine. **

**Just before they reached Philadelphia, Miss Parker stopped the car all of a the sudden and threw her cell phone out the window and smiled, "Now let them try to track me down"**

**Jarod just gave her a puzzled look and Broots with a big smile said, "Good move Miss Parker"**

**At their stop in Philadelphia, Miss Parker called Ben to advice him of their arrival sometime that evening. Broots insisted that Miss Parker and Jarod take a few hours break to eat and rest before continuing their journey. They were both extremely tired and hungry. Miss Parker had hardly slept the night before and Jarod was still weak from his recent illness and unfortunate accident on the stairs. **

**Miss Parker agreed to Broots' suggestion with the condition that he would not leave Jarod out of his sight. She was not about to lose the wayward pretender again, especially now that he had her mother's journal. **

**While Miss Parker slept in one of the guest rooms, Jarod just wondered around the living room looking at the pictures on the wall. He was feeling a little stronger after eating a wonderful home cooked meal, but the headaches and dizziness was still bothering him. The balding man and his family were very nice and had made them both feel very welcome. The man called Broots was especially nice to him, but at the same time acted very nervous around him as if he was afraid of him. Whenever Jarod stood from his seat, Broots would jump and ask, "Where are you going?"**

**Jarod was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He sighed and decided to get some answers from this extremely paranoid person. **

**Jarod looked at Broots very serious and inquired, "Why are you afraid of me? Am I some kind of prisoner or mental patient?"**

**Broots just laughed, "No, no I...I am not afraid of you, and as for the prisoner or mental patient is....a....a little complicated, but no your not either, well....sort of maybe."**

**"You're not making any sense here Mr. Broots, and I really need some answers now."**

**"I am sorry Jarod. The problem is that if you run away again, Miss Parker will skin me alive. I promised her that you would not leave without her. Please tell me you are not planning to leave."**

**"What do you mean run away again?"**

**"Look I shouldn't tell you anymore. I'm sure Miss Parker will explain everything to you sooner or later."**

**"Look I just need to know if I have done something wrong? Why Am I running? Did I kill someone? Am I under Miss Parker's custody? Is she an officer of the law or some kind of bounty hunter? She sure acts like one." The whole situation was very frustrating for Jarod. He was silent for a few minutes then with a sigh said, "She is really.... stunning but at the same time very intimidating." **

**" Boy you have no idea. But no, don't worry you're not a criminal, you're a.... Pretender."**

**"A What?" Jarod looked very confused.**

**"A Pretender. Look you're a genius and there're these people who want you back really bad."**

**"Does she work for these people?" Jarod's voice was almost a whisper. **

**"Yes and so do I." Broots felt so embarrassed to admit this to Jarod. **

**"Is she taking me back to these people?" Jarod did not understand the reasons, but a sensation of fear came over him.**

**Broots just looked down at his shoes. He could not face Jarod. "I really don't know Jarod"**

**Jarod just swallowed hard and sat down as a wave of dizziness over took him again. Broots immediately noticed the color change in Jarod's face and rushed to his side. "Are you all right Jarod? You're colorless."**

**"Yes, I'm fine Mr. Broots, just a little dizzy. Don't worry"**

**"Jarod, maybe you should lie down for a while and rest. You were very sick yesterday and then you had that real bad fall. Man, I thought you almost bought it there."**

**Jarod just nodded his head in agreement and lay down on the couch. He knew that Mr. Broots would not give him any more information and he would have to wait for this Miss Parker. That idea scared him. He felt as if his life was in her hands, but his inner sense told him that he would have to trust her for now. He just closed his eyes and prayed that his memory would return soon. He had the uneasy feeling that his life depended on it. **

**It was 3:30pm when finally Miss Parker emerged from the guess room all refreshed and rested. Jarod had fallen asleep on the couch and Broots was preparing some sandwiches for them to take on their trip. Miss Parker walked into the kitchen and asked Broots about Jarod.**

**"Has he remembered anything?"**

**"No Miss Parker, but he sure had a lot of questions about you and himself. He also almost passed out on me again. I think the amnesia is not the only problem. He might have a concussion from that bump on his head. You better keep a close eye on him." **

**"Don't worry Broots I'll take good care of Boy Wonder, at least until he gets his memory back and tells me where he hid my mother's journal."**

**"But Miss Parker are you planning to take him back to the Centre? What about what you promised Sydney? You know what they will do to him if they get him back. Miss Parker I don't think Jarod deserves that. I mean he drives you crazy by playing tricks on you, but I think he really cares about what happens to you, to Sydney and even me. He's not a bad person Miss Parker. All he wants is to live a normal life and find his family."**

**Miss Parker knew that Broots meant well and he was genuinely concerned about Jarod's wellbeing. On the other hand she was shocked at the Broots' boldness and his words had left her speechless and in the brink of tears, but she quickly composed herself and reply in her typical Ice Queen demeanor.**

**"Great now you're going to tell me what I should do. Look Broots I don't have a choice in the matter. It is my job to bring him back, and you know darn well that my life is on the line here." Miss Parker shouted at Broots with animosity and walked out of the kitchen to wake up the sleeping pretender. **

**By the time she reached the living room, Jarod was already up and waiting. He had apparently heard the whole discussion between her and Broots. The look of resignation on Jarod's face almost made her heart break, but she could not let those emotions interfere with her duties. She skillfully buried her emotions again and approached Jarod. **

**"We better get moving we still have about 6 hours drive ahead of us. Are you ready?"**

**Jarod just looked at her and nodded his head. **

**Avoiding Miss Parker and Jarod's eyes, Broots rushed to the car and placed the bag with food and drinks on the back seat. As Jarod was about to get in the car, Broots grabbed his arm and said, "Jarod take care of yourself OK, and don't be a stranger." **

**With sadness in his voice Jarod said, "Thanks Mr. Broots, I hope we'll meet again some day under better circumstances." With that, he turned around and got in the car. **

**From the other side of the car Miss Parker waved at Broots and thanked him for their hospitality. Without another word, she got behind the wheel and drove away. **

**The drive out of Philadelphia was very slow due to the heavy traffic and Miss Parker's nerves were not helping in the process. Her discussion with Broots kept playing over and over in her mind as she battled with her emotions. She didn't want to hurt Jarod any more but she had no choice. To make things more difficult, the voices inside her were telling her to follow her heart. Jarod was the key and he would bring her the freedom and truth she had been searching for all these years. She glanced at Jarod, looking for an answer, but he was doing his best at avoiding her. She immediately sensed his anxiety and this made her feel worse. She shook her head and directed her full attention to the road in front of her.**

**Jarod sat quietly with his eyes closed and leaning his head on the cool glass. He didn't want to upset Miss Parker after what he had heard back in the house. He felt close to her in some odd way, but at the same time he felt an uncertain doom. The fact that he could not remember anything was driving him crazy. He needed to know something about his past and where they were headed. He was desperate, so he decided to take a chance. He took a deep breath and straightened up on his seat forgetting again about the condition of his sore ribs. He cried out in pain as the movement rewarded him with a knifelike pain. **

**Instantly Miss Parker turned her attention to Jarod and asked with concern, "Are you all right? You're very pale. I hope you're not passing out on me again."**

**Jarod just nodded while he held his side and took a few slow breaths to easy the pain. When he was able to speak, he looked at Miss Parker and said, "I'm fine. I just keep forgetting about my darn ribs."**

**Miss Parker looked at him and smiled, "Lets take a break and get some ice cream." With that said, she quickly took the next exit off the freeway and started looking for an ice cream shop. **

**Jarod was surprised at her mood change, but he was not going to question it. She looked less threatening when she was in a good mood and besides he had a feeling that he liked ice cream. **

**Finally, they found an ice cream shop. Miss Parker ordered a double scoop of Rocky Road and Jarod ordered Vanilla. The change in the atmosphere made them both more at ease plus it felt good to leave the car and stretch their legs. They had been driving for over two hours and they had just reach Connecticut. The sun was starting to set and the horizon was like a kaleidoscope of brilliant shades of red and pink. It almost looked as if the sky was on fire. They both just sat in silence eating their ice cream and admiring the breathtaking scenery. **

**Miss Parker looked at Jarod when he was distracted enjoying his ice cream and noticed that he appeared happy and less nervous than before. This image brought a smile to her face. Memories of their childhood flashed through her mind. As a young girl, she always loved to shock him just to see him blush. He was so innocent and kind. Even after all the years of isolation and abuse, they had not succeeded in changing this unique man. He was still a child at heart and he knew how to appreciate the little things in life. At that moment she understood his childish behavior. Playing those pranks on her were like a way to relive a childhood that had bonded them forever. **

**All of the sudden Miss Parker looked at Jarod and asked, "Does Rocky Road ice cream remind you of something?"**

**Jarod thought for a moment and then replied, "No, I'm sorry, why?"**

**Miss Parker smiled back at him and told him about their first trip to New York at the beginning of his pursuit, and how he had left them the ice cream as a welcoming gift.**

**Jarod listen to her story attentively, but he could not remember anything. This frustrated him a great deal and he started to ask questions, "Why were you searching for me? Who is this Sydney? What was I doing in New York? Do I have family there?" **

**Miss Parker looked at him with sympathy and said, "Jarod slow down. If I give you too much information at once you're going to get more confused. Slowly, you will start to remember. Don't worry. Trust me."**

**Miss Parker knew that giving him too much information at once would confuse him, and would only upset him more. He needed to process each event slowly and eventually all these memories would place themselves in the proper order like a giant puzzle in his mind. **

**Jarod looked so disappointed, he wanted to remember something but all these details only made his headache worse. **

**All of the sudden Miss Parker looked at her watch and said, "Oh my God Jarod is 6:30 already. We better get back on the road if we want to reach Maine before 11:00 tonight. We still have about 4 hours drive ahead of us." **

**Once they were back on the road, they sat in silence for a long time. Miss Parker was in turmoil. She knew that to help Jarod regain his memory she would have to give him information about his past, his family and how he came to the Centre. But how would she explain to him that his best childhood friend had been hunting him for the last 6 years and now had to take him back to the Hell that had kept him locked away for 30 years. She almost wished that she had the courage to run away like him and leave everything behind. Maybe that was what the voices were trying to tell her. Maybe he was the key to their freedom. She shook her head to erase the thoughts and decided to deal with the situation at hand the best way she could. **

**"Jarod do you remember anything about your childhood or the Centre?"**

**Jarod looked at her with surprised and said, "No I'm sorry, but when I fell asleep in Mr. Broots house I had a very strange dream."**

**"Tell me about it, maybe they are memories that are coming back to you."**

**"Well, I was in this huge building. It had many rooms, but there was no sunshine. It was dark and cold. I felt very alone there. Then I was running through some tunnels with two other children, a girl and a small boy. We were laughing. That's all I remember then I woke up when I heard you talking to Mr. Broots in the kitchen. Does this dream mean something?"**

**Miss Parker looked at Jarod and smiled, "Yes, It does. Those are memories from your childhood when you were at the Centre."**

**"What is this place, The Centre?"**

**"That's where you grew up Jarod. You were taken there when you were very young. Jarod you are a very gifted person. A genius. You were trained in many fields of knowledge and you can be anything you want to be, like a doctor, a lawyer, an FBI agent, a police officer, a fireman, a chemist, almost anything."**

**"Did my parents send me to this place?"**

**Miss Parker dreaded this question the most. Should she tell him the truth or feed him another lie like the one they had told him for the last 30 years. She took a deep breath and said almost inaudibly, "No Jarod, your parents did not take you there. You were stolen."**

**Jarod looked at Miss Parker in shock. He could not believe what Miss Parker had just told him. He shook his head and ran his hand anxiously through his hair. This was like a nightmare. Why him? With tears in his eyes and anger in his voice, he looked at Miss Parker and asked, "Why did they do that to me? Did my parents try to find me? How long was I there? Please Miss Parker I need to know?"**

**"Jarod please calm down. This agitation is not good for you right now. I will explain everything to you slowly, but first promise me you'll calm down."**

**Jarod nodded in agreement while closing his eyes and taking deep breaths to calm himself down.**

**After a few minutes, he met her eyes again and asked in a whisper, "Miss Parker how long have you known about this?"**

**"Jarod, Sydney and I found files with information about your abduction during the first year of the pursuit, about five years ago. I swear to you Jarod, before that we had no idea that you had been stolen. We were told that your parents had died. I think that's what they told you also as a child. I'm sorry."**

**"Who is this Sydney?"**

**"Sydney was your teacher. Well, more like a mentor. He took care of you and taught you everything. He has always protected you and still does. I bet right now he is worrying about you and waiting for your next call."**

**"You said that you and Sydney were pursuing me. Why?"**

**Miss Parker smiled at Jarod and said, "You ran away from the Centre about six years ago and since then we've been chasing you around the country like a bunch of idiots, but you are too clever to be caught" **

**With a concerned look on his face Jarod said, "Until now"**

**"Oh no you were caught before, but you managed to escape again. That's why I don't want to be over confident right now."**

**Jarod gave Miss Parker a puzzled look and sat quietly thinking. Was she trying to tell him that she expected him to escape again? Maybe she didn't want to take him back to that place after all, but she told Mr. Broots that her life was on the line. He still could not figure out this woman. She was dangerous, but he believed that she would not harm him intentionally. The whole thing was so frustrating.**

**Miss Parker gazed at Jarod with concern. He had gone silent for a long time and was deep in thought. "Jarod, are you all right?"**

**"Yes I'm OK, I was just thinking about what you said. Miss Parker did you know me before you started to pursue me?"**

**Miss Parker took a deep breath and stared at the road ahead. She could not look at Jarod while she answered that question. "Yes Jarod, we practically grew up together. My father was the Chairman at the Centre and I spend many hours there while I was growing up." **

**"So you must be that girl from my dream?" Jarod sounded surprised and happy at the same time. **

**"Yes, I guess so. You, Angelo and I would secretly meet every chance we had and we talked and played for hours. I remember we used to get in a lot of trouble and drive Sydney insane."**

**"Is Angelo that funny little man I met back at the other house?"**

**"Yes, how did you know that?" Miss Parker was amazed that Jarod had recognized Angelo. Maybe he was starting to regain his memory.**

**"I don't know. It just felt like I knew him from somewhere. Did he run away from the Centre also?"**

**"Well yes, but The Centre is the only home he knows. I don't think he could live anywhere else. Angelo is a very special individual. He is an Empath. He can absorb the emotional and intellectual traits of others. Angelo and you grew up together at the Centre. He's very close to you. He's the one who alerted us that you were in trouble and he helped us find you. **

**Jarod became silent again and after a few minutes he asked with apprehension, "Do you know if my parents ever looked for me?"**

**Miss Parker was stunned with Jarod's question. She didn't know what to say. If she told him the truth she would have to tell him about her mother's involvement, and she was not ready to deal with those emotions now. Deep inside she still blamed Jarod for her mother's death. She closed her eyes and prayed for forgiveness to a God she hardly ever addressed. "Sorry Jarod, I don't know the answer to that question, but I'm sure they looked for you."**

**"Miss Parker do you know if I have any brothers or sisters?"**

**Again, she was faced with yet another difficult question. How can she tell Jarod that her psychotic brother had killed his brother in cold blood? That they share a brother, created by one of the Centre's twisted experiments, and that they had also cloned him. At that moment, she wished she had Sydney here to deal with Jarod's questions. This was just too hard and it was breaking her heart to see the anguish in Jarod's face as he rediscovered all the horrible things the Centre had done to him in the past 30 years. She looked at him briefly and replied, "My God Jarod this is hard, Yes... you had a brother, but he died about three years ago and I think you have a sister. That's all I can tell you." **

**Jarod noticed that all these questions where putting a lot of stress on Miss Parker. With an apologetic smile Jarod said, "I'm sorry Miss Parker I didn't mean to upset you with all these questions, but I need to know the truth to get my memory back. I'm really very grateful for all your help. **

**"It's OK Jarod, that's what friends are for." The instant the words came out of her mouth, she shook her head in disbelief and told herself, "Oh Great, now you have done it Miss Parker!"**

**Jarod just stared at her with wide-eyed shock and wondered, If she is my friend why is she taking me back to the Centre? The whole situation was very strange and he felt that she was hiding something from him. **

**Miss Parker immediately tried to distract Jarod away from her last statement. "Jarod why don't you get us some drinks from the back seat, I'm kind of thirsty, but be careful with your ribs this time."**

**Jarod just smiled at her, proceeded to unbuckle his seatbelt, and carefully reached over to retrieve the drinks from the bag Mr. Broots had placed in the back seat. **

**Miss Parker reached and turned on the radio, "Jarod, lets take a little break and listen to some music."**

**"Sure Miss Parker"**

**After a few minutes of peaceful listening, a song started to play which made Miss Parker regret her idea to listen to the radio. The lyrics assaulted the very fiber of her being, and it felt like a knife to her heart. She tried to block the song, but it was no use. She only hoped that Jarod would not notice how this song touched her. She closed her eyes for and instant and took a deep breath as the song went on.**

**You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open**

**You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open**

**Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmm, you hold the key**

**Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken**

**Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
when your heart's not open.**

**Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmm, we'd' never be apart  
Mmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmm, You hold the key**

**If I could melt your heart.**

**By the time the song ended, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She hated to feel so vulnerable, especially in front of Jarod, but it was too late Jarod had already noticed her distress and like always he was there to ease her pain. Since she was a little girl back at the Centre, Jarod always supported her whenever she was sad or alone, and later on as an adult he always sensed somehow when she was hurting and again he would offer comfort and strength through his phone calls. Miss Parker got a far away look in her eyes as she recalled their conversation in front of the fireplace at Ocee's.**

**"Why is it that the one person that I've been trained to distrust, to hate, to capture. Is always with me during the most difficult moments in my life?" **

**"Maybe it supposed to be that way."**

**Jarod looked at Miss Parker with concern and asked, "What's wrong Miss Parker?"**

**Miss Parker just shook her head sadly and said, "Life is just not fair Jarod, and sometimes we have to do whatever is necessary to survive." **

**Frowning he said, "I don't understand."**

**With deep sadness in her eyes, Miss Parker glanced at him and said, "Jarod, fate has never been kind to us. No matter how hard we tried to remain friends, The Centre always pulled us apart."**

**"But Miss Parker if you are not happy why you don't try to change your life? Leave The Centre. We are all in charge of our own destiny and you deserve to be happy."**

**Miss Parker looked at Jarod and gave him a sad smile. "I wish it was that easy Jarod."**

** To avoid Jarod's questioning look, she shifted he attention to the signs on the road and exclaimed, "Good, we are almost there. It's already 10:30. I hope we did not keep Ben up too late waiting for us."**

**"Who's Ben?" Jarod asked with curiosity.**

**"He's a very good friend of my mother."**

**"Have I met him before?"**

**"Yes Jarod, you know him also. Maybe seeing him again will help you regain some of your memory."**

**With a sigh Jarod said, "I hope so"**

**It was 10:45pm when they finally arrived at Ben's place. Miss Parker quietly walked up the few steps leading to the front door while Jarod waited by the car. As she was about to knock, she noticed a note taped on the front door which read, **

**Dear Miss Parker, **

**I had to accompany a friend out of town due to a family emergency. I left the keys for you with the neighbors. Please make yourselves at home. I will return in a few days.**

**Sincerely yours,  
Ben**

**Miss Parker took the note and walked back to the car where Jarod was waiting. Without explanation she said, "Wait here, I'll be right back" **

**After a few minutes, she returned with the house keys in hand. "Jarod do you think you can help me with the luggage?"**

**"Sure Miss Parker" Jarod followed her to the back of the car and as he leaned forward to pick up his duffle bag hid ribs protested, and he let out a groan.**

**Miss Parker immediately turned toward him and said, "Jarod, I think you might have a couple of fractured ribs. If your side is still bothering you, don't lift anything heavy."**

**"It's OK Miss Parker. I don't think they're fractured, just bruised. I'll be careful." **

**"OK, you're the doctor."**

**"Am I a doctor?"**

**"No Jarod, but you have pretended to be one in the past"**

**"Why"**

**"Look genius, I'm very tired right now and all I want to do right now is take a nice long hot shower and go to bed, so lets save some questions for tomorrow OK?"**

**Looking at Miss Parker like a scolded little boy Jarod said,**

**"I was just curious"**

**"You're always curious Jarod, Always." Then she walked ahead and left him standing on the driveway with his bag.**

**Jarod just looked at her back and said to himself, "Man, she sure has a temper. I hope she left her gun back at her friend's house."**

**Once inside the house, Miss Parker showed Jarod where the guest room was and she went to her mother's old room. After putting his duffle bag in his room, Jarod decided to go explore the house. The house was not very big, but it had a cozy and comfortable atmosphere. What Jarod enjoyed the most was all the family pictures. It made the place very inviting. **

** When Miss Parker walked back into the living room, she was petrified. She found Jarod looking at the pictures and about to eat a pistachio nut. She practically flew across the room and slapped the fruit right out of his hand screaming, "Jarod stop" **

**Jarod looked at her in terror and once he found his voiced protested, "Why did you do that? I was hungry. It's only a snack."**

** Miss Parker took a deep breath and explained, "Jarod, you are extremely allergic to Pistachios. Those things can kill you. Did you eat any while I was gone?"**

**Half-stunned Jarod answered, "No, no I didn't eat any. Maybe you should tell me what I can and cannot eat before I accidentally kill myself."**

**Ignoring his last remark Miss Parker just walked over to the fireplace and took her mother's picture in her hands. She loved that picture. Her mother looked so happy. She only wished that she could have shared those happy days with her in this house. However, this place was her refuge away from all the pain and lies that was the Centre.**

**Jarod walked up behind her and looking over her shoulder asked with curiosity, "Is that you in that picture?"**

**"No Jarod, that's my mother, and before you say it, I look just like her."**

**"She is very beautiful." Jarod replied with a smile.**

**Miss Parker just rolled her eyes an left the room while talking over her shoulder, "I'll be in the shower. If you're hungry look for something to eat in the kitchen and please stay out of trouble."**

**After he filled himself with some apple pie and milk he had ****found in the refrigerator, Jarod decided to just lay down on the couch to rest for a while. His head was still hurting and he was very tired from the long drive. Maybe after Miss Parker was done with her shower she would be in a better mood to talk to him. Before long, he was sound asleep. **

**The sound of a barking dog woke him up. He looked at his watch and it was 11:30pm. The living room was in total darkness and the whole house was silent. Jarod said to himself, "Miss Parker must have gone to bed after her shower." Half asleep, he lowered his legs from the couch and very quietly made his way down the dark hallway to use the bathroom before going to bed. As he open the door, the blinding light from the bathroom and the screams of the woman drying herself froze him in place with sudden panic. He turned around in a flash to get out and shut the door, but slipped on the wet floor and fell to the ground with a crash. He practically flew up instantly and ran out, while he heard something crashing with the door at the level where his head would be, and Miss Parker screaming at the top of her lungs, "YOU BASTARD, GET OUT." Jarod ran to his room like a bat out of hell. A terrifying thought went through his mind, "Now she really is going to shoot me." He closed the door behind him and decided to just stay out of her way until the morning, and maybe he would live to see another sunrise.**

**It was 10:00am when Miss Parker finally awoke. She grabbed one of her mother's robes from the closet and wrapped it around herself. It felt so good to wear something that belonged to her mother. It brought her memories of the special times they used to spend together just taking. She missed her so much. As she stepped into the hallway, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee brought her out of her reverie. She made her way to the kitchen and was greeted with a sight that almost made her laugh aloud. The kitchen was in total disorder. Jarod's hair was tousled and he looked as if he had not slept at all. For an instant, he reminded her of Angelo. He was barefooted wearing his jeans and a white t-shirt and he had more pancake batter on himself than on the grill. When he sensed her presence, he turned and his eyes held hers for a moment. With a timid voice he greeted her, "Good Morning Miss Parker. Did you sleep well?"**

**"Yes I did Jarod, Thank you"**

**"Miss Parker there is some fresh coffee in the carafe and the pancakes will be ready in about a minute." Jarod said without looking at her.**

**Miss Parker could hardly contain her laughter. She could sense Jarod's nervousness, and smiled at the possible scenarios that were probably going through his mind. She knew him so well. "He probably thinks that I'm going to put a bullet in him for that little incident last night or worse drag him back to the Centre." She thought she could have some fun with this, but he looked very tired and she didn't want him to have a relapse. **

**Jarod quickly finished the pancakes and placed them on the table with syrup and butter. He then refilled Miss Parker mug with more coffee and exit the kitchen in a flash. Miss Parker turned around to grab his arm, but he was gone. She called after him, but there was no answer. She decided to give him some time to calm down his nerves before talking to him. **

**When she finished her breakfast, she cleaned the mess Jarod had left behind and went looking for him. He was not in his room or the bathroom. All she found was some clothes on the floor, some wet towels and some old bandages on the trash. He was nowhere in the house and now she was starting to worry. The first thought that rushed to her mind was, "Could he have gotten his memory back and run away again? No, this is not happening."**

** With her emotions climbing, she ran to the front door and stopped with a big smile when she found him sound asleep on the front porch swing. She approached him silently and sat on a wick chair next to him. She stared at him as he slept peacefully and started thinking about her feelings. Was that anger or fear what she had felt at the idea of losing him again? They had been through so much together, and he never gave up on her no matter how many times she pushed him away. She started to remember about all the gifts he had send her over the years, like the bunny she got that first Christmas after his escape, her mother's ring, the painting of her as a little girl and the stained glass portrait of herself. All these gifts were very dear to her and they had such deep significance in her life. He knew her so well it frightened her, but maybe he was right. It supposed to be that way. **

**Miss Parker unintentionally moved on her chair and made it creak. At the sound, Jarod's eyes opened and he was shocked at Miss Parker's proximity. His instinct for self-preservation kicked in and he jumped from the swing ready to run, but the condition of his ribs quickly reminded him he was going nowhere fast. He gasped in pain and felt to the porch with a crash. **

**Miss Parker was at his side in an instant scolding him. "YOU IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL YOURSELF?"**

**"Well, if you don't do it first Miss Parker" Jarod answered as he flinched.**

**That remark earned him a squeeze on the ribs "Does this hurt?" smiling sarcastically, she asked.**

**"OUCH, hey what are you trying to do break some more ribs?" Jarod gasped at her assault. **

**"I thought you had no broken ribs?"**

**"Oh you are so funny." Jarod growled irritably.**

**"Come on big baby, let me help you up." Miss Parker wedged herself under one of Jarod's arm and helped him to his feet. As he got to his feet, she noticed that Jarod had become quite pale and was blinking his eyes as if trying to focus. She quickly guided him back to the swing and made him sit before he would fall again. She was now concerned and she remembered what Broots had told her about Jarod's dizziness and possible concussion. "Jarod are you all right? You look terrible. What's wrong?"**

**Jarod just closed his eyes for a few minutes allowing the dizziness to subside and then replied, "I just keep getting these dizzy spells, but I'm fine now."**

**"Jarod how many times have you experience this dizziness?"**

**"I don't remember exactly, maybe 4 or 5 times"**

**"I don't like this Jarod. You might have a concussion. Come on you better lay down for a while. You need to rest and I'll think about what we should do." She helped Jarod back to his room, made him lay down and took off his shoes. "Now rest for a while and call me before you get up, Understood?" With that order, she turned around and left the room, leaving the door ajar. **

** Jarod was surprised at the change in Miss Parker's behavior. She was concerned for him, but why? A few minutes ago she was mean to him and now she sounded worried. He was totally baffled, but it was nice to have someone care for him especially now that he had no idea who he was or where he was going. After a few minutes, his eyelids became heavy and before he knew it sleep overpowered him. **

**It was almost 5:00pm and Jarod had been sleeping since noon. She was really concerned about his dizziness and had been checking on him regularly. She wished she could call Sydney, but knew that the Centre would be listening in on his calls. She simply could not take that chance. She went to his room again and noticed that he was starting to stir. She moved toward the bed slowly to avoid alarming him, but before she reached the edge of the bed, she heard his deep voice. "Hello Miss Parker" **

**"Hello Jarod, how are you feeling?"**

**"My head hurts a little, but I'm not dizzy at the moment." **

**" Jarod, Are you hungry? You have not eaten anything since breakfast."**

**"No, I'm not very hungry, just thirsty."**

**"I'll bring you some juice" With that said, Miss Parker left the room before Jarod had the chance to answer.**

**Jarod slowly sat in bed and was relieved that the dizziness had left him. At that moment Miss Parker enter the room with a glass of juice in hand, "What are you doing? Why are you getting up?" **

**"Miss Parker I'm fine and I can't stay in bed all day"**

**"OK, but take it slow. I know you have a hard head, but this time I think you really put a dent on it."**

**Jarod just smiled at her and drank his juice. After he was done he looked at Miss Parker and said, "So what should we do for dinner, cook something or order out?"**

**"Oh No I'm not cleaning up anymore wreckage after you're done cooking. I'll order out. What would you like Jarod, Chinese or Pizza?" **

**"Whatever you like is fine with me Miss Parker."**

**"I wish you were this agreeable all the time Jarod." **

**"Why do you say that? Am I not this pleasant all the time?" He asked her with amusement.**

**"No Jarod, most of the time you are a royal pain in the ass." Miss Parker answered back with scorn and walked out of the room to place their dinner order.**

**Jarod was shocked at her last remark. He stood and quickly follow her out of the room. "What do you mean by that Miss Parker?"**

**When he approached her, she just held her hand up to silence him while she was placing the order. Jarod just stood in front of her very serious with arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. Miss Parker could hardly contain her laughter at the look on his face. Golden boy was offended by her last remark. **

**When she finally hanged up the phone, Jarod immediately started with the questions. "Why did you mean by that Miss Parker? What did I do to you?"**

** "WELL LET ME SEE, I've been chasing you across the country for the past six years and I have put up with all your little games, pranks, and revelations about my dysfunctional family, and about the TRUTH behind my mother's death. Furthermore, while you were free out there, I was stuck at the Centre with this stupid assignment to catch you and bring you back in one piece."**

**Jarod was now more irritated for her accusations and his voice was starting to rise, "So, because I didn't want to go back to that place you think I'm a pain in the ass? For all I know you might have been part in all those lies they have fed me over the years. And what the hell did I have to do with your dear mother?" **

**At the tone of his voice and mention of her mother's name, Miss Parker could not contain her anger and slapped Jarod across the face, hissing at him with fire in her words. "YOU BASTARD, YOU ARE THE REASON WHY MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"**

**Jarod felt like he was hit on the head with a hammer. Between the excruciating pain in his head and the revelation from Miss Parker, he was stunned. He looked at Miss Parker with horror in his eyes and gasped. His mind was in turmoil. This couldn't be true. He was responsible for her mother's death. He kept hearing her accusing words louder and louder and the room started to spin. Slowly, in a daze he sat on the couch and placed his face in his hands. **

**Miss Parker was speechless, but the tears in her eyes screamed her regret. The moment she struck Jarod, she felt such terrible guilt, but it was too late. The damage was done. Miss Parker kneeled in front of Jarod, placed her hands on his thigh and pleaded, "Jarod look at me please. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I...I didn't mean that."**

** Jarod cringed from her touch and with trembling lips whispered, "That's why you want to take me back. That's why you hate me." Avoiding Miss Parker pleading eyes he pushed himself off the couch and staggered away from her. He walked a couple of steps down the hallway when his knees buckled and he went down. Miss Parker rushed to help him up, but Jarod pulled away from her and wailed, "Leave me alone." Miss Parker just froze and watched as Jarod struggled to his feet and slowly made it back to his room closing the door behind him. **

**Miss Parker just shook her head sadly and said to herself, "My God, what have I done? Why do I always have to hurt him? Why?" Feeling drained of all her strength she slid to the floor, hugged her knees and wept.**

**It was 6:45pm when the front door bell rang. Miss Parker was startled awake by the sound and then remembered the pizza order. She made her way to the kitchen and placed the warm pizza on the table. It smelled so good, but she had lost her appetite and Jarod probably felt the same way. She knew he would not accept any food now, but she could use the offer as an excuse to check on him. She was very concerned about his state of mind especially after that horrible fight. She felt so bad it was tearing her inside.**

**She slowly pushed the door open just enough to scan the room. The bed was empty and there was no sign of Jarod in the room. She immediately became alarmed and entered the room. As she walked in, she detected some movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and found Jarod curled into a tight ball on the floor behind the door. He apparently had dropped to the ground when he entered his room and just stayed there. She could tell that he had been crying by the tear tracks on his face. This just broke her heart. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and just hold him, but she knew he would not accept her right now. Could he ever forgive her? She prayed that in time he would. She would not be able to live with his rejection or hate.**

** She grabbed the blanket from the bed and placed it over him carefully. He stirred for a moment but did not wake. Not wanting to leave him alone, she climbed on his bed and lay there guarding him as he slept. She felt so empty and cold. Regret was eating her alive. Why after all the times he had been there for her, she always manage to push him away and hurt him? She really did not deserve him as a friend, and she knew that if she lost him this time, she would be alone for the rest of her days. She vowed that she would never hurt him again this way.**

**The terrifying screams almost made Miss Parker fall off the bed. In a flash, she reached for the light on the night table, jumped off the bed and searched for Jarod with her eyes. She found him sitting on the floor hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. His eyes held a look of horror and there where tears running down his face. Miss Parker didn't want to scare him into further shock. She approached him very slowly and called his name very softly, "Jarod, is me Parker, please tell me what's wrong?"**

**Jarod didn't respond. He just stared straight ahead and continued his monotonous rocking. At this point Miss Parker was starting to panic, "Jarod, please say something. You're really scaring me. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"**

**Still there was no answer from Jarod. She had to do something to reach him and bring him out of this state of shock. Slowly Miss Parker approached him and sat next to him. Very slowly, she placed her arm around his shoulder and pulled him toward her. Jarod did not resist, he curled his body on his side and lowered his head to her lap wrapping his arms around her waist. Not saying a word, she held him tightly as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.**

**A sob tore from his throat as he asked her," Why do they want to hurt me?" **

**Miss Parker gasped as she realized his nightmares where bringing back pieces of his memory and she simply replied, "I don't know Jarod. Do you want to tell me about your dream?"**

**With a trembling voice, Jarod began to tell her about his puzzling and terrifying nightmare, "There was this woman with read hair, and she kept calling my name, but then she was gone. Then I was in this dark and cold place and all I could feel was pain and loneliness. I was so scared, and all I wanted was to go home. Then they were doing horrible things to me, and I could not leave. I screamed but nobody cared. There were these evil men who kept hurting me, but I could not see their faces. There was also a man who was like a teacher. I liked him, but he was cold to me. Then, I kept seeing so many faces with dead eyes. They were accusing me for killing them. Miss Parker did I kill all those people? Please tell me?"**

**"Jarod No, you did not kill anyone. Please calm down. It was just a nightmare."**

**Still trembling with fear, he demanded answers, "But, Miss Parker it looked so real. "Who was that woman in my dreams? Why did they do those things to me? Am I some kind of prisoner? Why did they try to kill me? Who were those children? Am I going crazy?"**

**"No Jarod, You're not crazy. It was only a nightmare. Please close your eyes and try to sleep."**

**Miss Parker simply refused to answer any of his questions. She pretended not to know the significance of his dream. She was afraid that Jarod's fragile state of mind could not handle that information right now. This was something that Sydney would have to deal with later if needed. **

**Finally, after telling Miss Parker all the horrible details of his nightmare, Jarod succumbed to exhaustion and fell into a peaceful slumber.**

**She also had lost track of time and had fallen asleep on the floor while holding Jarod. When she opened her eyes, the first light of day was creeping through the curtains. She looked down at Jarod and he appeared to be sound asleep. Very carefully she try to move from under him, but he wrapped his arms tighter around her middle and pleaded, "Please don't go"**

**The sound of his voice brought a smile to her face. "Is OK Jarod I'll stay as long as you want? Go back to sleep."**

**Closing her eyes again, Miss Parker leaned back and covered herself and Jarod with the blanket. Jarod's nightmare ordeal had left her emotionally drained. As sleep overtook her once more, she prayed that Jarod would soon regain his memory. His life depended on it. **

**Miss Parker awoke startle by the absence of Jarod's warmth. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and it read 9:30am. Swiftly she pushed the blanket away, jumped to her feet and headed out of the door in search of Jarod. On the way to the kitchen, she noticed his leather jacket missing. She called out his name running through the house, but there was no answer. She felt as if her heart was going to stop. Jarod was gone. **

** As she ran outside to check on the car, she saw a tall figure standing by the lake in the distance. She took a deep breath and thanked God that he had not run away. She wanted to run to him to see how he was feeling, but after careful thinking she decided to give him some time alone. Miss Parker went back to the house to prepare some breakfast. She was starving and she was certain that Jarod would be as well. **

**It was almost 11:00am and Jarod had not returned from his walk. She was practically jumping out of her skin. "Something was wrong?" She could not wait any longer. She ran out of the house to find Jarod. **

**When Miss Parker reached the lake, she found Jarod sitting on a log. He was just staring at the water like in a trance. In his hand he held some kind of letter. As she came closer, she noticed the distressed look on his face. He looked exhausted and there was so much sorrow in his eyes, it almost made her lose control of her emotions.**

**She slowly sat next to him and asked softly, "Jarod what's wrong?"**

**With deep sadness in his voice Jarod reply, "It's a letter from my mother. I found it in my pocket. I had forgotten all about it"**

**Miss Parker was dumbfounded; she didn't know what to say. She looked at him closely and murmured softly, "Jarod is that you?"**

**He finally met her eyes, and smiled sadly, "Yes Miss Parker I remember everything when I started to read this letter from my mom."**

**In an uncontrollable rush of emotions, Miss Parker wrapped her arms around Jarod and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're back Jarod" **

**Jarod just sat stunned. He had never seen Miss Parker display such emotions toward him. "Miss Parker are you all right?"**

**"Yes Jarod I'm fine, but tell me how did you get that letter from your mom? Did you find her?"**

**At the mention of his mother's name, Jarod's eyes filled with tears again. "No, she left it for me at Ocee's place" He pauses for a minute. When he tried to tell her the content his voice broke, "She says that...." He could not continue. He stood, gave her the letter and walked to the edge of the water. **

**Seeing Jarod hurting like this was tearing her up inside. She blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and proceeded to read the letter. **

**Dear Jarod,**

**My first wish is that you are well and happy when this letter finds your. My dear son I hope that one day soon I will have you in my arms again. I have missed you so much. I have never stopped looking for you, and I will continue as long as my strength permits. Our family is strong and no matter what happens I know we will find a way to be together again. Jarod, I lost contact with your father many years ago after we failed to rescue you with Catherine Parker's help. She was a wonderful friend and she wanted to put an end to that horrible place. I hope that her daughter completes her plan and brings an end to the Legacy that have brought so much pain to her family and ours. I pray every day that you're safe and away from that evil place. Please be careful my son. Jarod I have been in contact with your sister Emily and she misses you dearly. Emily told me all about Ethan and the boy. I still cannot believe how The Centre played God to create these two individuals, but no matter how they came to be, they are still part of our family and I hope to meet them someday. Jarod, your sister has found a wonderful man and she is very happy. I wish I could tell you her current location, but I can't for her own safety. I hope you understand. Jarod, I'm getting old and my health has been fragile in the past few months. I don't know how long I'll have the strength and wits to continue running and searching. Sometimes, I'm so tired. Jarod, I hope that you continue to search for us long after I'm not able to do so. I still have dreams about our meeting in Boston. We came so close, but again we had to run for our lives. My heart ached for having you so close and not being able to hug you and kiss you. I'm sorry that we weren't able to protect you like every parent should. Jarod please never stop searching for us. I need to see you before I die, even if it's only for a moment. I pray that one day very soon I will have you in my arms again. I Love you my son. **

**Margaret Russell**

**After reading the letter, Miss Parker approach Jarod and placed her hand on his shoulder to make him turn around. He turned around and his eyes met hers for a moment. He looked shattered. The mischievous sparkle was gone from his eyes. He was in pain. As his friend she had to do something to help him. She reached and touched his stubble cheek with her fingertips and said firmly, "Jarod, I know you are going to find her. You have to believe that"**

**He gazed at her with tears in his eyes and shook his head sadly, "But what if I'm too late? Parker she says she's..... not well. I may never get to see her." **

**She grabbed him by the arms and said in a demanding tone, "No Jarod, you're going to find her even if I have to help you. Besides I think I would like to talk to her myself."**

**This remark shocked Jarod, "Why do you want to talk to her now?"**

**"Well, in the letter she mentioned that she knew my mother and she talks about my mother's plan. You know I've been looking for that information for quite a while."**

**"Yes, but she might not know anything about your mother's plan. You know your mother kept that information hidden from everyone. Not even Sydney knew and he was one of her closest friends."**

**"Well, your mother is the only one who can tell us what she knows. Oh and by the way, where is my mother's journal?"**

**Jarod gave her one of his mischievous smiles, "It's in a safe place and I'll have it hand delivered by a friend when you return home."**

**Now Miss Parker took a more serious tone, "Jarod can you please tell me what the journal said? Does it say anything about her plan?"**

**"I'm sorry Miss Parker, but I didn't read it"**

**Miss Parker was astounded and angry, "What do you mean you did not read it? Why not?"**

**"Miss Parker, your mother dedicated the journal to you. I felt I should respect her wishes."**

**She shook her head and rolled her eyes in disbelieve, "You know what Jarod, sometimes you're too much." With that, she turned around and started walking back to the house.**

**Jarod ran and blocked her way, "What did I do now?"**

**"Nothing Jarod, that the problem."**

**Frowning he said, "Miss Parker I don't understand"**

**"Jarod just forget it. I will have to wait until you send me the journal. Look I have to go prepare for my trip back to Delaware. I have a long drive back."**

**Filled with apprehension he asked, "What about me?"**

**Very serene, Miss Parker looked at him and said, "Jarod you will stay here with Ben until you recover completely and then you will go and find your mother."**

**Jarod looked so confused, he was almost speechless, "Miss Parker what made you change your mind about taking me back?"**

**She closed her eyes and sighed, "Jarod I'm tired of this game, maybe I have decided to take that turning point in my life."**

**Jarod smiled back at her. He could not believe this was happening. "Thank you Miss Parker"**

**"For what Jarod?"**

**"For saving my life again."**

**Miss Parker smiled back and said, "I better go. Ben will probably return this evening. Please give him my apologies for not waiting for him."**

**When she turned to leave, Jarod made her stop with his question, "Parker, What about us?"**

**Without looking at him she replied, "Jarod I don't understand. After I've been so cruel to you all these years and I kept pushing you away. Why do you keep coming back? Why do you even care about me?"**

**"Parker, when I was at the Centre, you were the only light in my dark world, and before I knew it I had fallen in love with you. Parker I have loved you since I was 11 years old and always will no matter what happens. I guess I'm stubborn. I won't give up on you, on us." **

**Miss Parker still could not turn around to look at him and she could no longer stop the tears from falling. **

**"Parker please stop running away from me. Stop hiding behind that mask. I have always sensed that you have some feelings for me; well I hope that you do. We both have been through so much together, and as I told you once, you have been a Centre prisoner all these years just like me. We both deserve a little happiness." He paused for a moment and sighed, "Parker, I missed you, and I'm tired of being alone."**

**Finally, she turned and looked at Jarod with tears running down her cheeks. Her lips trembled as she spoke, "Jarod, I do care about you..... More than you'll ever know. I always have." **

**Jarod closed the distance between them and when he was a few inches away from her he reached and gently lifted her chin with his fingertips so that she would look into his eyes.**

**He could see in her eyes all the pain she had kept hidden all these years. The fear of losing another loved one had kept her from seeking her own happiness. He understood her pain so well. "Parker I'm afraid too, but together we can conquer anything. I promise I'll always be there for you." **

**She caress his face tenderly, and with a sad smile said, "Jarod you've always been there for me"**

**His face moved towards hers slowly and finally their lips touched in a feather light kiss. It was sweet and delicate, and they both felt as if they had been transfer to that moment in time thirty years ago when they had kiss for the first time. **

**When their lips parted, she wrapped her arms around his waist and they held each other in silence for a long time. Words were not necessary. Finally, the walls crumbled. She no longer felt cold and alone, and he had found his friend again. Like the Phoenix, their friendship had been renewed from the ashes of that dark and painful past. **

**She hated to leave the warmth of his arms. She felt so safe with him. She vowed to herself, "Now things were going to be different. She would complete her mother's plan and end the evil that was The Centre. Together they were going to write a new ending to this story, and they would find the happiness they both deserved."**

**Parker leaned her forehead against his chest and whisper sadly,**** "Jarod I don't want to leave you now, but if I don't get back to the Centre today they will get more suspicious."**

**"Jarod brushed a tender kiss across the top of her head and asked with concern in his voice, "How are you going to explain your absence for these four days?" **

**Miss Parker just smiled, "Don't worry I'll think of something, plus I'm sure good old Sydney has covered for me while I was gone."**

**Miss Parker wrapped her arms around Jarod's waist and they walked back to the house making plans for the future. There were going to be many changes made and the Centre would soon see its end. **

**It had been a week since she last saw Jarod at Ben's place and her life had changed completely. Now she lived for his phone calls and longed to be with him again, but she was also in constant fear that Lyle would find a way to trap the wayward pretender. She kept playing their little game. Following the breadcrumbs and always arriving too late. Sydney and Broots had no idea of her new partner in the game, but Angelo knew. She could never hide her feelings from him, and he shared her happiness. Angelo was their true brother at heart and he would always protect her and Jarod. He was their guardian Angel.**

**She looked at the clock on the mantelpiece. It was only 9:00pm, but she was tired and was ready to go to bed. She was still recovering from the present Jarod had brought them from Europe. She yawned and started to get up from the couch when her cell phone started to ring. She quickly reached for it and answered with anticipation, "Jarod?" **

**"Hello Parker. How are you feeling?" She could almost see that mischievous smile on the other side of the line.**

**"Oh I think I'll survive, but I don't know about Broots. He almost drove me to the point of shooting him today with all his moaning and complaining, but Sydney intervened and sent him home."**

**"Well, I hope the chicken soup I left for him at home will help him feel better. I feel really bad for giving you both my flu after you came to help me."**

**"Hey, you didn't bring me any chicken soup and I also risked my neck to save your sorry ass." She tried to sound hurt, but could not hide the smile in her voice. **

**"No, but I kept my promise about your mother's journal."**

**"Oh yeah, I'll never forget that one, especially the messenger. My God Jarod, where do you find this people?"**

**"Hey, Argyle is one of my best friends. I know he is a little peculiar but he is a true friend and one of the few people I could trust."**

**"Jarod, have you had any luck locating your mom?"**

**"No, nothing yet" He sounded so disappointed. **

**"Don't worry Jarod. I know you will find her soon. Don't give up"**

**"I won't I promise. Parker have you told Sydney or Broots about our alliance?"**

**"No, not yet, but maybe I should. I have a feeling big changes are coming soon and they will need to know to get out in time."**

**"Yes Parker talk to them as soon as you can and tell them to be ready to leave. In the meantime, I'll keep Lyle busy. I just send him on another wild goose chase across Arizona. I hope he packed his sun tan lotion." **

**"You know what Jarod? My mother was right about us. In her journal, she says that together we were going to change the future of the Centre. I think we are very close to finding her plan and your mom."**

**" I hope so Parker, because I'm really getting tired of this game and now that I have you back is harder."**

**"Jarod will I see you soon?" She asked with anticipation.**

**"Yes Parker I'll try to stop by in a few days and I promise to make you some chicken soup OK." **

**"Well, I can think of other things that would make me feel better and chicken soup is not one of them."**

**Now it was Jarod's turn to laugh on the other side of the line. "Well, I'll do my best to help in your recovery Miss Parker."**

**"OK Jarod, I'll be waiting. Please be careful."**

**"I will. Don't worry. I Love you."**

**"I Love you Jarod."**

**The End.**

****


End file.
